


We will be remembered

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bronan, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Glendower Gang, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Other, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series may have ended, but we remember them. Their magic, their wonder, their stories will be eternal.</p><p>A collection of drabbles (100 word fics) with characters from The Raven Cycle.</p><p>No TRK spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All that glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added accordingly, as I add on drabbles. There's no chronology, and no schedule for updates. Pairings/characters/warnings/genre will be stated at the start of each drabble, (in the format shown below~).  
> X~X~X~X~X  
> Characters: Ronan, Noah, Gansey (Monmouth boys)  
> Genre: Fluff/Friendship

For once, the bathroom was locked but one of the perks of having a ghost friend meant they would easily attack their unsuspecting victim.

Once Noah had opened the door quietly, Ronan kicked it and the door swung open.

"RONAN!"

"Incoming!"

The glitter bomb exploded everywhere.

Sparkles and shimmers floated in the air, swirled in the vapour and tangled into Gansey and Ronan's hair. Gansey groaned, sliding further into his bubble bath. Ronan cackled, pleased at the chaos and Noah laughed, eyes wide with fascination at the iridescent shine from all around.

"I can't believe this..."

"It was Noah's idea!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Paula](http://noahczerny.tk/) for persuading me to put these up and for whom these first three were written for~! ♥  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Drea  
> xx  
> P.S Find them all on tumblr here if you prefer [x](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/tagged/wwbr)


	2. Coffee discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Gansey like coffee. Ronan and Blue don't. Noah has the final word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Glendower gang  
> Genre: Friendship

"It's disgusting."

Gansey raised the mug to his lips. "Ronan, it's just a drink."

Adam shrugged. "Coffee isn't bad."

"Betrayal." Ronan frowned.

"I just don't understand," Blue said, "how you can drink it without adding milk or sugar."

Ronan wrinkled his nose. "I bet coffee destroyed your taste and your sense of fashion."

"There is nothing wrong with this shirt." All four of Gansey's friends turned to glare at the lemon yellow polo. "What?!"

Adam was the first to look away. "Noah, since we're tied, what do you think?"

"All drinks are shit," Noah decided, "let's go get gelato instead!"


	3. Flower crowns

“Quit moving, Sargent!”

“It’s tickly!” Blue twitched her nose, reluctantly keeping her head still. 

“Parrish.” Ronan held out a hand to his boyfriend. Adam looked at his left hand, settled on the grass where a blue springstar rested on his fingers. He passed it over. Ronan twisted the stem, gently weaving it into her crown. “There. Fucking satisfied?”

Blue leant over to check her reflection in the pool. The crown contrasted beautifully with her black hair.

Just as she was about to turn and thank Ronan, a strong, stable hand collided with her back, plunging her into the water.

“LYNCH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Ronan Lynch is an asshole :')
> 
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! Could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!


End file.
